121515-Bandaged-Relations
CTG: Arty is running, still, blood and sweat mixing down his face and neck. The strip from his shirt is very soaked, and only adrenaline is numbing the pain. He had to get to his friend. Pain or blood loss would just have to try harder. CAT: A light under one of the lamps further down the tunnel vanishes, and then a form is visible standing under it, moving to the center of the tunnel. It's pretty clearly Lorrea, based on height (or lack thereof) and her rather notable horns. She waves an arm. CTG: With a gasp, he's spurred on to a last sprint before stopping in front of her, trying to speak but too busy gasping for air. He eventually falls on his knee, needing a moment. The intent was probably there. CAT: "... Have you reallly been running this wholle time?" CAT: Lorrea raises an eyebrow. CTG: A frantic, fatigued nod. CAT: "Welll, err. You can sit down?" CTG: He takes a seat, and lays out on his back, trying to catch his breath. The first intelligible word he can get out is, "s....sorry...." CAT: "Apollogy accepted. Do you- arre you okay?" Lorrea kneels next to him, trying to take stock of his wounds. CTG: His face as three jagged, oozing wounds across his eye, badly patched up by a strip from his shirt sleeve. He looks bruised and beaten besides that, also covered in sweat. CTG: "Er...I....I'll be okay....yeah..." CTG: "But...let me...talk to you about this..." CTG: He sits up. CAT: "Welll if you werre a trrolll, you'd prrobablly be fine, but, errr." CAT: "Arre you surre?" CAT: "It reallly seems llike you need to rest." CAT: "Therre willl be time." CTG: "Look, I...should have said something. I was too concerned with the pain to really understand what was happening-" with that, the adrenaline seems to have worn off and he suddenly rears back, holding his face and groaning loudly. CAT: "I know." CAT: "I got too upset, regarrdlless." CAT: "It was a sorre spot." CAT: "LLet me see if I can-" CTG: "But that doesn't-fuck!- mean that I should have just -ow! - laid there...!" Arty is forcing himself to speak, trying to look tough in front of Lorrea. He looks like he's about to cry, though. CAT: Lorrea pauses, and uncaptchalogues her husktop after a moment, propping it up on her leg. She squints at the screen. CAT: "Arrty." CAT: "You don't have to tallk right now" CAT: "Callm." CTG: "I'm just so...grateful to you. And at every turn I... Just spit in your face." CTG: "I'm sorry." CAT: "It's fine, Arrty." CAT: "That happens." CTG: "...I owe you my life." CTG: "I'm not good at a lot of things, but...I want to be able to return the favor, somehow." CAT: "... Trry lliving it." CAT: "Allrright?" CTG: "...yeah. Okay." CAT: Lorrea tears one of the sleeves of her shirt off, using her teeth to help cut it, before moving to replace Arty's bandage with it. CTG: Arty bows his head, staying still and letting her work. CTG: His eyes close. CTG: "Thanks." CAT: "No prrobllem." CAT: "We're a team, rememberr?" CTG: "Yeah.... A team." CTG: Arty lets her finish, and takes a herculean effort to scoot himself against the wall. That run exhausted him. It was like he ran for days. "Sheesh, my body will barely move..." CAT: "Rest, then." CAT: "You'lll prrobabllly be sorre forr a whille, if my guess is right." CTG: "Heh, probably." Arty closes his visible eye and begins the fabled sleepytalk. "Will you...be here when....I wake up?" CAT: "Welll, nearrby, cerrtainlly." CAT: "Unlless something ridicullous happens." CAT: "So, prrobablly." CTG: Maybe he's got a "sleep anywhere" perk, because he's looking almost too comfortable against the hard stone. He yawns, and with a. "Good...night...." He's out like a light. Category:Lorrea Category:Arty